Heretofore, there have been provided kaleidoscopic assemblies of various complexity of construction employing sophisticated optical systems fabricated of breakable mirror and lens components, such as glass. The problems encountered in the manufacture, sale and use of these assemblies were with the cost, difficulty of construction and fragileness thereof. Thus, their use by children was extremely precarious and, usually, short lived. Moreover, the use of glass rendered the same extremely dangerous for use by children due to the distinct possibility of breakage and subsequent chance of cutting of the child's extremities.